A Storm Is Coming
by regilovex
Summary: One Prophecy. Two cats from each clan. 8 cats. A storm is coming. Will the chosen cats fulfill the prophecy and overcome the storm that threatens to destroy the clans? Rated T for violence.


_**Here is my newest story. Im actually really excited about this story. Please follow! I will be posting allegiances soon so enjoy and let me know what you think of the clans.**_

* * *

 _ **The Clans**_

Each clans territory is suited to the specific cats needs and lifestyle. The weather differs in each of their territories due to the fact that the ancestors have made it that way. The only time the clan's territories all suffer is during skyfall which is the time of the year that all clans have trouble coping with the weather conditions. The cats meet every full moon at the Star Hollow as a truce. Medicine cats meet every moon at the MoonChasm to communicate with their ancestors.

 _ **Whisperclan:**_ This clan got its name from the underground tunnels they make their home in. It is said that you can hear the whispers of their ancestors echoing throughout the tunnels. These tunnels are created to ensure that only Whisperclan cats know the way through them. From the time they are kits, these clan cats are taught to navigate their way through these dark tunnels. These cats trust no one and are hostile torwards other clans, preferring to keep to themselves. Whisperclan makes their nests with cotton from the rabbits that they prey on. Due to these tunnels that the cats ancestors created for them, they are known as the cats that live in darkness. They have the best night vision and are considered the fastest cats in the four clans. No one dares to attack Whisperclan cats in their own territory due to the fact that past cats have tried and ended up getting lost in the maze that is their tunnels. Their territory consists of a large moor where they prey on mostly rabbits.

 _ **Petalclan:**_ Petalclan's clan is located in a meadow where there are flowers of all kinds blooming everywhere. Their territory is usually very warm with occasional rain showers. Petalclan cats always have a flowery sweet scent to them and make their bedding out of the soft grass that surrounds their fertile land. Petalclan cats are usually very soft spoken and nurturing. They are the smallest cats of all the 4 clans. They do whatever they can to avoid a fight. They are the best clan at tracking a scent due to the fact that their territory has caused them to grow a sharp sense of smell. They are also known to have the best looking cats for generations. These cats make their homes in an open large ditch in which they have constructed several dens to be able to shelter from the rain when needed. They are the clan that is known to have the best herb supply even during skyfall. These cats prey mostly on mice and berries.

 _ **Woodclan:**_ This clan is located in a forest surrounded by all kinds of trees. They make their home in a wooden area hidden by leaves at the center of the forest. They have a large stream that goes right through their territory and leads into Snowclan territory. They make their nests out of the soft moss found on their territory. These cats are amazing jumpers and climbers and prefer to attack from above ground. They are very friendly and are known to take strangers in such as kittypets and rogues or even cats from other clans. The other clans often taunt them for this. They prey mostly on squirrels.

 _ **Snowclan:**_ Snowclan is located on the edge of Woodclan territory and shares a stream with them. The stream on their side of the territory is frozen over with several fishing holes in it. Snowclan's territory is the strangest of all the territories. This territory stays cold all the time except during skyfall. It is constantly snowing on and off hence the clans name. These cats have thicker coats built to endure the cold. Their camp is located in a cave on the edge of their territory. They make their nests out of soft feathers that they pluck off of the large birds they prey on. These cats are fiercely loyal to their clan. They prey mostly on large birds and fish.


End file.
